The betrayal
by Artemis-silver huntress
Summary: When Percy finds hi sparents dead and returns to camp to find a new brother him and the gang ,minus traitor annabet, head off to travel and hit the magic hotspots!as he tries to munderstand the betrayal of his girlfriend and dad.


The class watched as the boy walked in to the classroom" Hi I was told by Mr. Bryons to come down here. I'm new." he muttered. The teacher smiled and sent him to fins his seat. He walked tot eh back shoulders hunched and head down his messy black hair covering his face. The teacher ignored the snickers at the new boy and continued with her lesson.

The next day was hell for the boy. His classmates joked and snickered muttering and calling him an orphan and unwanted, sticking out their legs when he went by causing him to trip he didn't know how they had found out but all he could think was what had happened.

Last summer he had come home to find his parents dead. Well It was his mum and step dad who was cool and let him borrow his car. He had been away to Greece with his friends helping in every way he could and when he got home well... He hadn't been able to face returning to camp so he had ran not wanting to be found. They found him a week later with Nico a younger boy who he had befriended when he was younger. They had been looking of the hunters to visit another friend but had accidentally walked into a cop who had questioned them and now here he was stuck in a crappy hell-hole of a boarding school with a social worker that didn't understand that it was all his fault If he had just warned them or stayed and protected them none of this would have happened.

The other children in the school didn't understand and he ignored their taunts and jokes because he didn't care he deserved it. On the positive side Nico was in a different year but they still shared a dorm room so he could rely on a nights sleep. He was walking down the hall when he saw Nico as non-reactive as ever standing there taking a beating from two older kids. They had become closer friends as they both had no parents and neither wanted to return to camp. Seeing Nico being hurt let loose something in Percy. He grabbed the older kids and swung the leader into the edge of the lockers breaking his nose and he swung a low punch to the gut at the other kid before kneeing him in the kidneys and watching him collapse onto the ground "Nobody touches my brother."he hissed helping Nico walk away.

The year past quickly and they left the school before their social worker could catch them they ran into the centre of the city and Nico handed Percy a golden drachma while Percy muttered the summons for the Gray sisters. The taxi arrived as the coin disappeared sinking into the pavement."Half blood hill "muttered Percy before sliding in beside Nico.

Once these taxi rides had been scary or exciting but not now now everything was pain. Pain that they were gone and he wasn't pain that hades wouldn't let him see them under the instruction of Olympus and pain that nobody but Nico understood. The car ride was fast and in no time they arrived at camp half-blood. They walked in together already wearing the orange tee shirts and leather beaded necklaces.

They walked to the dining pavilion hoping to still catch dinner when they walked in Annabeth was sitting at the Poseidon table which was odd and Poseidon was standing beside Chiron. Instead of waking towards the table they stayed in the shadows and listen curious."My youngest son has now arrived at camp half-blood and this is a blessing as he is a brilliant hero and my favourite son. On the way here he met Annabeth and together they fought the Minotaur." Shocked Percy stumbled backwards stepping on Nico's toe who gasped in pan alerting the camp to their presence.

Percy gave them a pained look and the cheering stopped Annabeth stood up "Percy its not what it looks like me and Theo." she broke off ashamed aware that Percy could see her holding is hand and the closeness of their bodies."

Percy's POV:

I shrugged it off pretending not to care "Its all right just tell me next time okay." I walked over to the table and smiled, holding my hand out" Theo right?"He grabbed it surprised at my seemingly relaxed attitude" Yeah. Theo" he muttered "Good to meet you bro. Have you met Tyson? Our other brother" He shook his head and I turned away gesturing for Nico to come over. Nico's dark clothes and scary demeanour frightened the kid who was sixteen to my nineteen and though the same age as Nico shorter pudgier and didn't have the same kind ow power radiating off him like most powerful demi gods.

I grinned enjoying his discomfort and wandered over to my dad, Dionysus and Chiron. Chiron looked apologetic and mouthed" I don't understand what he said..." Dionysus looked interested and my dad smiled unaware that I had heard everything."Percy. Hows things. Have you met your brother he didn't attract many monsters and no satyr ever found him."he smiled cheerfully "yeah yeah anyway hows Tyson he her?"This time chiron spoke" he is in your cabin" I smile gratefully and headed to my cabin. Pausing to say hello to some of my other friends; Frank, Reyna, Piper Jason Leo, The Stolls and a few others. Before running to the cabin.

I opened the door to an ecstatic Tyson who embraced me" BROTHER!" he grinned before frowning at the other used bed."Have you met other brother Theo he is mean to Cyclops and Briars."I realised it" Wait Briars was here the hundred handed one?" Tyson smiled sadly "yes but Theo was mean and Briars left I waited for you we can go now with Nico" I smiled happy that Tyson agreed "Yeah we can go."Tyson frowned again "and nice annabeth is not nice no." he looked upset and confused.

I explained that we would stay for a week so I could talk to Chiron about getting a permanent place at camp as my parents were dead and then we could travel."Maybe visit uncle hades or Olympus. Hit all the magical hotspots yeah." Tyson looked delighted and helped me unpack. We discussed everything we had gotten up to when I got to my parents dying my voice broke."Is OK brother we are the same now."I had forgotten that Tyson didn't know his mother."'K buddy" I looked sad and then shook it off "come on lets join a team for capture the flag."It was Friday so the whole camp was playing capture the flag. We joined with the hades, Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite and Bellona cabin.

The plan was simple Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite distract Bellona, Hephaestus, Hades and Poseidon get the flag .We never planned anything elaborate against Annabeth knowing it would fall apart and this way we would all do different things so they wouldn't pick up on our plans and win. Ignoring Theo, Tyson Nico Reyna Hazel and I snook forward to the other camp Theo tried to follow but he was making a lot of noise we all shared a look and simultaneously shout him with our powers. I sent a small earthquake causing him to stumble, Hazel and frank caught him in shadows and Reyna and Leo hit him over the head. Leo with a hammer and Reyna with the but of her spear.

His body crumpled and we left him there and continued at the enemy flag it was being defended by Malcolm and a son of Dionysus .I told everyone to stay put as I believed this was a trap layed out by Annabeth to capture one of us. "Stay here and when I am captured slip in in disguise Leo anything in there for invisibility." He searched in hi tool belt and came up with a small vial. "I hope" smiling I gave him he thumbs up sign and wand red into the clearing sword raised .I easily defeated the guards and went to take the flag when Clarisse grabbed me spun me and held me in position. Annabeth walked in front of me her back to the flag and Clarisse was to concentrated on holding my arm in place she didn't notice that as Annabeth gave her victory speech Leo walked out invisible picked up the flag and ran back to our camp with the others. I coughed."Annabeth um..."I pointed and she swung around to the flag noticing only then its absence she screamed in frustration and while her concentration was gone I nailed Clarisse and escaped catching up with the others who were celebrating out victory there was high fives all round before we headed back to our cabins or the night.

The next week was a blur of packing and readying ourselves for the travelling. I organised a place at camp for the year before inviting the others to come. By the end of the week we had a large group. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Grover, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Tyson, and the Stolls along with myself

We met at the top of the hill and left.


End file.
